


City Lights Like Stars in the Sky

by Crown_of_Winterthorne



Series: Love Like Summer Falls Away [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Last Summer Together-type Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Polyamory, Summer Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_of_Winterthorne/pseuds/Crown_of_Winterthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinzen Hill after curfew is one of the best parts about summer training, especially when Kuroo can spend it with his two favorite owls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Lights Like Stars in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> My first full-length Haikyuu!! fic. I had to write about my favorite OT3, so I hope that I did them justice. I'm still trying to get a handle on writing these wonderful idiots.

Tetsurou both hated and loved this hill. Hated it because if he was running to the top, it meant that he had failed. It meant burning lungs and aching legs and an unforgiving sun beating down upon his back. It meant that they had to do better next time. _He_ had to do better next time.

He loved it because the view at night was unparalleled. It wasn't as spectacular as, say, the view from the big Ferris wheel in Odaiba, but it had its own charm. With Saitama laid out in front of him, glittering with lights, he loved to sit near the top of the hill and look out upon it. Loved to share it with his current company.

Bokuto was sprawled between Tetsurou's long legs, leaning back comfortably against his stomach with his arms resting on mostly bare thighs. His hair was still damp from his shower and fell softly around his face. Tetsurou ran his fingers idly through the black and white strands.

"I should apologize to Sawamura tomorrow," he said, mostly to himself.

"Because of that first year?"

"Mm. I wanted to fuck with the kid, not fuck up their team."

Bokuto snorted. "Not sure you could make them worse. That weird quick was the only thing they had going for them and they've fucked that up now."

"Coach thinks they're going through growing pains."

There was a long silence as Bokuto considered this, lazily stroking one of Tetsurou's calves. "I think he's right. So do you."

Tetsurou smirked. "You know me so well?"

"You wouldn't have invited Glasses-kun to practice with us otherwise." Bokuto tipped his head back to look up into Tetsurou's face. "I know you want that old rivalry back, but you wouldn't waste your time if you thought they were hopeless either."

"You do know me."

"I'm more than just a pretty face," Bokuto grinned, the flash of wit in his eyes making Tetsurou laugh and curl forward to kiss his brow upside down.

"You have your moments."

"I have lots of moments. Just usually nobody's around to see them."

Tetsurou looped his arms around Bokuto's shoulders, leaning down to rub their cheeks together. "Good thing we've got a whole week together then. Give you a chance to prove it."

"Ha! I have nothing to prove except that I can kick your ass on the court." Bokuto shoved one shoulder back but Tetsurou just laughed and held on tighter as they argued back and forth, stealing kisses as if that might help make their points.

It was good natured bickering, filled with as much laughter as it was bravado and snark. Tetsurou could never allow Bokuto to get the last word the way that he did with Kenma. They were still teasing each other when Akaashi found them.

"I should have known."

"Akaashi!" Bokuto greeted him with a grin.

"It's past curfew," the younger boy scolded, even as he let Tetsurou catch his hand and drag him down to sit beside them in the grass.

"So you came to find us before Coach could?" Tetsurou asked. "I knew you loved us."

Akaashi rolled his eyes but there was a slight smile on his lips as Tetsurou wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Settling against him, Akaashi reached forward to loop his hands loosely around Bokuto's neck. Bokuto leaned back, relaxing in the double embrace.

"You two are a horrible influence," Akaashi told them. It was a token protest and they all knew it. After a moment, he added, "You can't even see the stars from here."

It was true; the light pollution made it all but impossible to see any stars. Still, the city lights almost made up for it and Tetsurou wouldn't have traded it for much of anything at that moment. He pulled Akaashi a little closer, resting his cheek against dark curls. He didn't want to think about this being the last summer spent like this, with volleyball and his team during the days and his nights shared with Bokuto and Akaashi. He wasn't sure what was going to happen afterward, with the inter-high tournaments looming and graduation lurking just behind nationals.

Tetsurou liked to have a plan and the uncertainty of the future was unsettling. The bittersweet sensation of things ending was even worse.

"You're thinking too hard," Bokuto poked his ankle. "I can feel you all tense and shit."

Tetsurou ruffled his hair fondly. "It's nothing."

"He's scheming," Akaashi accused, never lifting his head from Tetsurou's shoulder. "Probably thinking about how to torture that poor first year."

Tetsurou didn't know if Akaashi was offering him an out or not—he tended to be frustratingly observant—but he didn't want to bring the mood down with what he was really thinking about. So he took the opportunity and asked, "Which one? Karasuno's or mine?"

"Either. Or."

"Both," Bokuto chimed in.

"Lev's like an overeager puppy," Tetsurou said with a mix of irritation and fondness for the new blocker. "At least I know he _wants_ to be here. Do you think Glasses-kun even likes volleyball? I honestly can't tell."

"I thought you were going to leave him alone," Bokuto frowned, leaning into the hand that was still stroking his hair. Tetsurou half expected him to start purring. Owls were like cats, right?

"I never said that," he replied. "I said I'd apologize to Sawamura."

"There's a difference?"

"Look, I just want to play Karasuno for real and give Coach his Battle at the Garbage Dump," Tetsurou shrugged the shoulder that Akaashi wasn't leaning against. "That's not going to happen unless all of their team pulls together and that brat is the weak link right now. Everyone else is going balls out trying to improve and he's just fucking around like it doesn't matter."

"Are you sure you're just doing it for Coach Nekomata?" Akaashi asked.

"Yeah, you sound awfully worked up there."

"Is it so bad that I want to play against the best?" he frowned. "You can't tell me that you guys enjoy playing a mediocre team."

"Easy wins aren't fun," Bokuto agreed. "But it's not personal."

Akaashi and Tetsurou both looked at him with expressions mixed somewhere between shock and doubt. Bokuto couldn't see their faces, but he could hear their silence, so he turned in the half-circle of Tetsurou's legs to look up at them.

"What?"

"Since when is it not personal for you?" Tetsurou asked. "You hate losing worse than I do."

"Well, yeah. Of course I do, but that's not the same thing. Losing is personal. Winning against a great team is personal, because you really have to fight for it. Bad teams, mediocre teams... winning against them is just boring."

"So it'd be personal if we went up against each other for real?"

"Kuroo, it's you. It'd be personal even if you guys sucked worse than Karasuno does right now." Bokuto smiled and it was small, sad, the expression looking so wrong on his face that Tetsurou wanted to change the subject to something happier, something less important. "But yeah, it would be. Your team is amazing. Just, y'know. Not as amazing as mine."

Tetsurou lightly shoved the side of his head, giving a half-smile at the return of Bokuto's grin. "We'd give you guys a fucking run for your money."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, that's a promise." He sighed a little, leaning back on his hands. "I dunno. Maybe I want the rivalry back for me too. Be able to say that I was part of it, that it was the highlight of my high school volleyball career. Some sentimental shit like that."

"It's going to hurt more if you help them come together and you lose," Akaashi warned.

"It... might be worth it."

"That makes absolutely no sense," Bokuto said.

"I know." Tetsurou looked up at the glowing sky, trying to pick out the brightest stars and satellites, but Akaashi was right. He could barely see them with the light of the city swallowing them up. "You guys wanna keep after the kid with me?"

"You know I'll practice until I drop," Bokuto shrugged, "and I always need blockers."

"Willing victims, you mean," Akaashi corrected with a serene expression.

"Akaashiiiii," he whined. "You're so mean to me."

"Yes, and I think you're a masochist, the way that you let me do it."

"Yeah, well," he let a leering smile cross his face, "pain in small doses..."

"You're impossible."

"You like it."

Tuning them out—or rather, tuning out Bokuto, since Akaashi had long ago learned the easiest way to end an argument with him was to simply stop responding—Tetsurou flopped back against the grass, pillowing his head on one arm. He nudged Bokuto's hip with one foot.

"Come down here, loser."

"Jerk," he countered, but did it anyway, crawling around to wedge himself firmly between Tetsurou and Akaashi, his head upon the former's chest. He snagged his setter's arm and drew him down too, until they were all laying down against the steep hill and each other.

Tetsurou ran his hand through Bokuto's hair some more, the repetitive motion as calming to him as it was to the other boy. It was still damp, the humid heat doing little to help dry the thick mass. It was probably going to be a wild, tangled mess come morning, but that wasn't Tetsurou's problem. It might even be a little bit of sweet revenge, he considered, given how often Bokuto teased him about his own unruly hair.

They were comfortable laying tangled in each other's arms, quiet as they listened to the late night sounds of the city, of hearts beating. It had always been easy to be with each other like this; they had fallen together in a way that Tetsurou still found hard to believe sometimes, their friendship shifting into something more like it was natural.

"We can't fall asleep out here," Akaashi reminded them, breaking the silence sometime later. He was curled up behind Bokuto, face tucked against his shoulder.

"We only did that once," Tetsurou said, the memory hitting him with a visceral shudder. Their coaches had been less than pleased—putting it politely—to find them curled up like a trio of puppies and made them run line drills until they puked.

"Once was enough," Akaashi said at the same time Bokuto groaned, "Don't remind me."

Sitting up came in stages. Akaashi first, propping himself up on one hand as he stroked the other down Bokuto's arm. Bokuto turned onto his back, remaining firmly cuddled against Testurou, who didn't mind in the least. He was reluctant to get up and rejoin their teammates too. He loved them, but he saw them all of the time. Moments like these with Bokuto and Akaashi were less frequent and far more treasured.

"Lazy," Akaashi accused them both, but there was no heat in his voice and a fondness in his eyes. He leaned down to press a gentle, lingering kiss against Bokuto's mouth. "Come on. We really do have to go before we get caught."

"Don't wanna," Bokuto protested. "Akaashi, kiss me again."

"Hey. Me too," Tetsurou pressed a fingertip to his own mouth, grinning when Akaashi gave him a mild look in response. It was the look that said _I'm the youngest, so why am I the most responsible person here?_

Even so, Akaashi indulged them. In the spirit of fairness, he kissed Tetsurou first. Tetsurou cupped his cheek before sliding his hand around to the back of his head, tangling in his curls. His hair was softer than Bokuto's, finer, and it slipped between his fingers like silk. His mouth was softer too, and Tetsurou smiled against his lips. He gently bit down on Akaashi's lower lip in protest when the other boy tried to pull away, sneaking his tongue inside when Akaashi gasped. The soft exhalation turned into a pleased sound that sent a happy thrill down Tetsurou's spine as he explored the inside of Akaashi's mouth.

"Cheating," Bokuto accused, his voice hushed as he watched them, his chin on Tetsurou's chest. "I didn't get a kiss like that."

They broke apart slowly and Tetsurou sat up on his elbows as he leveled a look down at the other captain. "Would you like one?"

"Fuck, yeah."

"C'mere, then."

It wasn't like kissing Akaashi. Tetsurou wouldn't have wanted it that way even if it were possible. Even when they were gentle, there was an eagerness in Bokuto's kisses that Tetsurou loved, a barely restrained vibrancy that left them both gasping. He was pressed back against the grass, his hands coming up to grip at Bokuto's shoulders, to run up his neck and back into his hair, pulling lightly. Tetsurou moaned in spite of himself as Bokuto licked into his mouth like he'd climb inside.

"Too much?" Bokuto drew away, punctuating the kiss with a softer one against the corner of Tetsurou's dazed smile, eyes gleaming like he already knew the answer.

"Way too fucking much. Do that again when we have time to do something about it, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Bokuto-san."

"I know, I know," he sat up on his knees, running both hands through his hair like that was going to fix the tangles Tetsurou had put into it. "Let's go."

Akaashi smiled and shook his head. He was beautiful when he smiled. "After you kiss me."

Bokuto was beautiful when he smiled too, and he beamed at Akaashi.

Tetsurou got back up to his elbows, watching with a smile of his own—considering and appreciative—as they kissed each other. Akaashi cupped Bokuto's face with just his fingertips, barely touching him. He didn't need to use a firm touch. Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi's waist and held him close, one hand splayed in the middle of his shoulders. Tetsurou always thought that Akaashi looked fragile in that strong embrace, even though he knew better. Akaashi never broke. He was stronger than any of them.

They parted with a blush coloring Akaashi's cheeks that could be seen even in the dark. He got to his feet first, offering his hands down to each captain. " _Now_ let's go."

Tetsurou and Bokuto let themselves be pulled up to their feet, keeping hold of Akaashi's hands as they walked down the hill together. They were quiet, teasing gently and saying their good nights before they reached the classroom buildings. In front of the Fukurodani room, Bokuto and Akaashi snagged Tetsurou close for extra good night kisses. Tetsurou smiled and murmured his farewell, a warm feeling settling in his heart as he left them.

The halls were quiet; everyone had gone back to their rooms hours before. Tetsurou half expected to find the little ginger crow in Nekoma's room, attached to Kenma as he was. He counted shapes in the dark, eyes adjusting quickly, and found his team—and only his team—present and accounted for. The telltale glow of a phone under a blanket marked Kenma's place and Tetsurou laid down beside him on his own futon.

"Good night?" Kenma asked. Whether it was reflex, teasing, or because he actually wanted to know, Tetsurou could never be sure.

"Great night." He settled on his back and smiled up at the ceiling. "Couldn't see the stars though."

—END—


End file.
